DESEO OCULTO
by VenusofHeaven
Summary: Una historia diferente... MUY diferente... ONESHOT, corto además, Ver warnings


**_Warnings:_** OOC (caracteres de los personajes alterados, poco o MUCHO. Es un one-shot.

**_Agradecimientos:_** A Davinci, por estar ahí. Gracias.

**_Warnings dos:_** puede que haya implicaciones de yaoi, (las hay, que conste) así que podéis reclamar la historia, lo mal que está escrita, la falta de originalidad, lo mal que están los diálogos, eso me ayudará a mejorar y los agradeceré, pero críticas del tipo "eres una enferma, eso del amor hombre-hombre es repugnante", me darán igual, que lo sepáis. Porque yo he avisado. Que conste también.

* * *

_**DESEO OCULTO

* * *

**_

Inuyasha y el resto del grupo observaron a Kagura acercarse a ellos, al parecer, no directamente al ataque, más bien... ¿olfateando a alguien? Inuyasha se puso delante de Kagome y transformó a Tesugaiga, en una pose de protección, que ella comprendió enseguida, aferrándose a la tela de la espalda del haori rojo del hanyou. Sango preparó su Hirakotsu al tiempo que Kirara se transformaba, protegiendo con su cuerpo al pequeño Shippo y Miroku extendía su brazo derecho, dispuesto a absorber a la demoniesa al menor indicio de ataque, y mirando al horizonte en busca de las abejas venenosas de Naraku.

Kagura, ajena a todo esto, pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del grupo cuando estaba casi chocando con Inuyasha.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió rudamente el inu.

– No he venido a desperdiciar contigo mi tiempo,... mestizo. – Añadió desdeñosamente – ¿Has visto al grupo de tu hermano?

Inuyasha bajó la espada, Kagura estaba buscando a su hermano, además, ni siquiera llevaba plumas en el pelo en las que escapar o su abanico para atacarles.

– ¿Qué quieres de Sesshomaru? – siseó.

– No es de tu incumbencia.

En ese momento, Naraku en persona (no una de esas figuritas de madera que convierte en sus réplicas), apareció, gritando en pura furia y rabia.

– KAGURA! – su rugido de ira y sed de sangre resonó por todo el bosque, dejando casi sordos al grupo – ZORRA¡COMO OSAS¡ÉL ES MÍO!

– Y una mierda, Naraku¡el es mío y sólo mío!

Inuyasha les contempló, ahora Naraku estaba a la altura de ellos, no llevaba su piel de mandril, y estaba en su forma humana. Un hombre joven, de extraordinaria belleza, pelo largo y negro, piel suave y voz viril, aunque en ese momento apenas si se distinguía entre sus gruñidos. Ojos rojos en sangre, mirada fiera. Kagome y Sango casi babearon ante la vista. Naraku estaba solamente vestido por unos pantalones negros ajustados, marcando un cuerpo perfecto y musculado. Su fabuloso pecho descubierto, tan sólo oculto parcialmente por su cabello.

– ¡Lo he visto todo! – explotó él.

– ¿Qué? Eh, qué, anda dime – le incitó ella, su rostro congestionado por la ira.

– No pronto se hubo librado de la niña esa, Rin - "¿Rin¿No es la niña que mi hermano ha adoptado?" pensó Inuyasha – tú saltaste sobre él como una ninfómana!

– ¡Cómo si tú no lo hubieras hecho antes¡Kanna me lo ha dicho! Sé que le espías mientras se baña desnudo en algún lago, mientras te excitas¡Pervertido voyeur!

Naraku rugió. Inuyasha y Miroku dieron un paso atrás, arrastrando a las mujeres con ellos. Naraku y Kagura parecían que se habían olvidado totalmente de su presencia, concentrados en su pelea por el youkai.

– ¡Pagarás por esto¡Te torturaré hasta la muerte¡Él es mío¡Sólo mío! Su maravilloso cuerpo sólo puedo tocarlo yo, sólo yo puedo tomarle entre mis brazos y... no tú... Es mío, MIO.

– ¡Como si fuera yo a permitirlo! El youkai más sexy que ha pisado nunca la tierra nunca se rebajará a tomar un ex-humano, acéptalo, eres un...

– ¡Conquistaré las Tierras del Oeste para tenerle y después te haré ver cómo lo hago mío, pervertida bruja violadora¡Y te mataré después!

Aquí Inuyasha y Miroku empezaron a intentar centrar sus pensamientos. A ver...

Youkai más sexy sobre la Tierra + maravilloso cuerpo + acompañado por Rin + vive en las tierras del Oeste Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha empezó a sentir lástima por su pobre hermano, casi le daba pena, tener a Naraku y a Kagura detrás, debía ser horrible. Su cuerpo tembló del asco con el pensamiento.

En esto, Sesshomaru y Rin aparecieron, detrás, un sapo verde de reducido tamaño, lloraba.

– ¡Vosotros dos! – Bramó Sesshomaru – ¿Cómo osáis? – sus garras emanando veneno verde y su mirada brillaba con furia en vez de su habitual apatía y frialdad.

Aquí Inuyasha sonrió. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Sesshomaru decidiera matar y destruir a Naraku y a Kagura por lo que habían querido hacer con él, librándole así de tener que hacer él ese trabajo.

En eso, los tres youkais se lanzaron al ataque, se produjo una explosión. Los tres fueron lanzados varios metros atrás. Se pusieron de nuevo de pie y se miraron con odio. Jaken gimió en algún rincón, lloriqueando muy dolido, pero nadie le hacía caso, salvo quizás, Rin, que tampoco mucho. Shippo estaba intentando esquivar el pelaje de Kirara para ver que pasaba, mientras el resto del grupo contemplaba con interés la escena, Kagome comiendo una bolsa de papas, ofreciendo un poco a Sango, quien tomó un puñado.

– ¿No tienes una cosa de esas¿Coca-cola o algo así?

– Uy, perdona, toma. Miroku¿quieres algo?

– ¿Tienes por ahí uno de esos paquetes de caramelos?

– ¡Claro! Toma, son M&M.

Los tres youkais inmersos en la pelea, ni siquiera eran conscientes de que el grupo de Inuyasha estaba sentado, tomando palomitas, coca-colas, papas y demás, mientras contemplaban la lucha y la situación como si de una película en el cine se tratara.

– ¡Dale fuerte, Sesshomaru, dale fuerte! – animaba Inuyasha.

– ¡Eso, que alguien le rasgue la ropa a Kagura¡Que no le quede nada del kimono! (N/A: creo que no es necesario decir quien hizo este comentario, ni el golpe que recibió después, cortesía del hirakotsu de Sango)

En eso, Naraku, Kagura y Sesshomaru hicieron la misma exclamación. Inuyasha se atragantó con un trozo de bocata, Kagome escupió toda la coca-cola, Sango se quedó paralizada, Kirara y Shippo con los ojos en espirales, Miroku reprimió una náusea. Rin se encogió de hombros, y Jaken hipó, llorando y gimiendo más fuerte todavía, compadeciéndose de la situación.

Todos los ojos se desviaron al gimoteo quejumbroso del sapito verde. Fue entonces cuando percibieron que su kimono estaba rasgado, y sucio.

– Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gimió el pobre youkai.

La frase que los tres youkais habían gritado al unísono era: "No dejaré que ninguno de vosotros dos ponga sus sucias y viles manos sobre _MI _Jaken!".

* * *

_**Fin

* * *

**_

Espero que haya resultado gracioso, no pretendía que fuera todo disparate, antes al contrario, un poco serio al principio, un par de gags por el medio, y la puntilla final. Espero que resulte original, la verdad, no he visto muchos fic que incluyan a Jaken más que como una pelota verde volando por los aires tras una pata de Seshomaru tras que el sapo le riñera a Rin por cualquier nadería.

Ya me dirán en lo rewiews lo cutre que les ha parecido esto, a mí me lo parece, pero bueno¡Gracias por leer!

_**Gracias por haber leído y por favor, dejad rewiews! (aunque sea para decirme que deje de escribir, que le haré un favor al mundo)**_

_**VenusOfHeaven**_


End file.
